wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Fantazja Dr-a Ox/14
| autor=Juliusz Verne | autor1= | sekcja= | poprzedni= | następny= | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria: XIV. W którym wypadki posunęły się tak daleko, że mieszkańcy Quiquendone, czytelnik a nawet sam autor żądają natychmiastowego zakończenia tej sprawy. Ten ostatni wypadek dowodzi do jakiego punktu rozdrażnienia doprowadzoną była ludność miasteczka Quiquendone. Dwaj najdawniejsi przyjaciele, ludzie najłagodniejsi niegdyś, posunęli się do tego stopnia gwałtowności! I to w kilka minut po tem, gdy u szczytu wieży wracała już ich wzajemna sympatyja, instynkt łagodności, temperament pojednawczy. Doktor Ox dowiedziawszy się o tem co zaszło, nie mógł powstrzymać swej radości. Opierał się argumentom swego pomocnika, który widział rzeczy przybierające złą postać. Obadwaj ci ludzie nie byli wszakże wyjęci od ogólnie rozpowszechnionego wzburzenia i zdarzyło się iż posprzeczali się z sobą, na podobieństwo burmistrza z radnym. Wreszcie dodać potrzeba że pewna kwestyja wyszła tu na plan pierwszy i odroczyła spotkanie zamierzone z powodu sprawy wirgameńskiej. Nikt nie miał prawa rozlewać swej krwi bezużytecznie, gdy ona należała aż do ostatniej kropli do ojczyzny, znajdującej się w niebezpieczeństwie. Rzeczywiście jednak okoliczności były ważne, a cofać się było niepodobieństwem. Burmistrz van Tricasse pomimo całego wojennego zapału, którym był ożywiony, nie sądził się obowiązanym do rzucenia się na nieprzyjaciela, nieuprzedziwszy go o tem. Wezwał więc Virgameńczyków, za pośrednictwem agenta straży ziemskiej Hotteringa, do uczynienia satysfakcyi z powodu krzywdy spełnionej w 1195 r. na territoryjum Quiquendone. Władze Virgamen nasamprzód nie mogły odgadnąć o co to chodzi i strażnik ziemski pomimo swego urzędowego charakteru, był utraktowany bardzo po brutalsku. Burmistrz zebrał wtedy znakomitości miasta. List godny uwagi i surowo zredagowany posłanym został w formie ultimatum; casus belli był w nim widocznie postawionym, czas 24-godzinny do namysłu i naprawienia złego pozostawionym został miastu Virgamen, winnemu obrazy przeciwko miastu Quiquendone spełnionej. List wyprawionym został i w kilka godzin później powrócił podarty w drobne kawałki, dowodzące widocznie nowego lekceważenia i obelg. Mieszkańcy Virgamen znali oddawna powolność mieszkańców Quiquendone i żartowali sobie z nich i ich pogróżek: owego casus belli i ultimatum. Nie pozostawało więc nic innego do zrobienia jak bez namyślania się o wyborze i jakości broni, wzywania boga wojny, według systemu pruskiego, rzucić się na Virgameńczyków, zanim by ci byli gotowi do obrony. Otóż to zdecydowała rada na swem walnem posiedzeniu, gdzie krzyki, łajania, gesty groźne krzyżowały się z bezprzykładną gwałtownością. Klub szalonych nie byłby wścieklejszym. Jak tylko deklaracyja wojny ogłoszona została, generał Jan Orbideck zebrał swe wojsko, składające się z dwóch tysięcy trzystu ośmdziesięciu trzech wojowników, wybranych z liczby dwóch tysięcy trzystu ośmdziesiecia trzech dusz. Kobiety, dzieci i starcy włączeni zostali do armii czynnej. Wszystkie przedmioty krające i tłukące stały się bronią. Fuzyje w mieście zebrane zostały sposobem rekwizycyi. Zebrano ich pięć z których dwie bez kurków i takowe rozdzielono pomiędzy przednią straż. Artyleryja składała się ze starej śmigownicy zamku zdobytej w 1339 roku przy wzięciu Quesnoy, było to jedno z narzędzi ognionośnych o których wzmiankuje historyja i z którego nie strzelano od pięciu wieków. Nadto nie było nabojów do nabijania tej broni, co było wszakże bardzo szczęśliwym wypadkiem dla kanonierów obsługujących; jakakolwiek wszakże była ta machina, mogła zaimponować nieprzyjacielowi. Co do białej broni, ta czerpaną była z muzeum starożytności: siekiery z krzemienia, proce, maczugi, topory obosieczne, dzidy, halabardy, rapiry i t. p., do tego szczególnego uzbrojenia, należała także broń licząca się do narzędzi kuchennych. Lecz odwaga, sprawiedliwość sprawy, nienawiść do nieprzyjaciela i żądza zemsty, zastąpić miały broń najdoskonalszą a nawet przewyższyć, tak przynajmniej spodziewano się, kartaczownice nowożytne i działa odtylcowe. Rewija odbytą została. Ani jednego obywatela nie brakowało przy apelu. Jenerał Orbideck chwiejąc się z początku na swym koniu, który był zwierzęciem bardzo złośliwem, spadł z niego trzy razy przed frontem armii, lecz powstał nie zraniwszy się, co uważanem było jako szczęśliwa wróżba. Burmistrz, radny, komisarz cywilny, sędzia prezydujący, poborca, bankier, rektor, nakoniec wszystkie znakomitości miasta, postępowały na przedzie. Łza jedna wylaną nie została przez matki, siostry, kochanki, one zachęcały swoich mężów, ojców i braci do walki i postępowały nawet za nimi tworząc aryjergardę, pod dowództwem odważnej pani van Tricasse. Na odgłos trąby, użytej przez Jana Mistrol woźnego miejskiego, armija poruszyła się z miejsca i wydając dzikie okrzyki, skierowała się ku bramie Audenardu.... W chwili, gdy główna kolumna przebyć miała mury miasta, jakiś człowiek wybiegł na jej spotkanie: „Wstrzymajcie się, wstrzymajcie głupcy, co wy robicie! zawołał! Powstrzymajcie swoje zapędy! Dajcie mi czas do zamknięcia kranu! Was nie wzburza krewkość! Wy jesteście uczciwi mieszczanie, łagodni i spokojni! Jeżeli pałacie jaką żądzą, to jest winą mojego pana doktora Ox! To doświadczenia! Pod pozorem oświetlenia miasta gazem tleno-wodornym, on napełnił..... Pomocnik, on to był, odszedł od zmysłów i nie mógł dokończyć. W chwili, gdy sekret doktora wydzierał mu się z ust, doktor Ox sam we wściekłości nie do opisania rzucił się na nieszczęśliwego Ygèna i zamknął mu gębę uderzeniem kułaka. Nastąpiła walka. Burmistrz, radny, urzędnicy, którzy przystanęli, widząc Ygèna uniesionego kolejno rozjątrzeniem, rzucili się na dwóch cudzoziemców, nie chcąc wysłuchać ani jednego ani też drugiego. Doktor Ox i jego pomocnik, szarpani, bici, mieli być z rozkazu van Tricassa zawleczeni do więzienia, gdy....